Miracle Rangers
by pinkcorpse
Summary: in which the Miragen were power rangers, Kagami is a magical girl, and they meet under ironic circumstances.


"...in the name of Punishment, prepare for Justice and... ah, whatever, I can't remember"

"..."

The Power Rangers were in the middle of confronting a criminal, when the Blue Ranger forgot his entry line. _Again_. The other rangers, though annoyed, didn't do more than shake their head internally. It happened so many times already that they were simply too tired to care. Or not.

"What do you mean you still don't remember the lines? How hard is it to remember one single sentence? At least recite it properly!"

"S-shut up, okay? What's with those stupid entry lines anyway, as if we need them! And why do I have to start in the first place? I bet you don't remember yours, either!"

"That's because you never remember yours and we never get farther than that!"

The criminal - a panty thief - grew tired of their argument and tried to leave the scene. This did not go unnoticed by the Yellow Ranger, however.

"He's trying to escape! Stop!"

And so the yellow ranger started to chase after him, only to slip on a banana peel and fall down hard. Somehow he managed to hit his head on a can of coke, and was out cold. The Red Ranger sighed.

"Purple Ra-" but before he could continue, he saw that to the Purple Ranger, the sweets sold by the nearest vending machine apparently was far more interesting than catching a criminal. It couldn't be helped then, so he had to apprehend the criminal by himself and started chasing after him.

Ever the calculating one, he watched the thief slip on a banana peel (it was him who placed those peels at all those weird places, though he didn't expect the Yellow Ranger to slip on one, too) and fall down hard; this enabled him to catch up to him. Seeing the Red Ranger coming closer, the thief panicked before quickly throwing the bag of panties in his direction. This action did not stop him for long, but with the additional weight gone, the criminal now could escape successfully.

Though disappointed that they were unable to catch the thief, at least they managed to safely retrieve the stolen content. He returned to the crime scene (and to his comrades, two of which were still arguing, one who was beginning to regain his senses and another who was now happily holding various sweets). Upon seeing him, the Blue Ranger and Green Ranger stopped arguing, and as he made his way to the confused victim, a young woman with pink, long hair and quite a nice bust - that's what he assumed, since the Blue Ranger kept staring at her, so she either had to have breasts big enough to the Blue Ranger's liking or maybe she was a magnificent basketball player, though he was not sure how or if the Blue Ranger could tell. He held out the bag to her. She took it warily before peeking into it.

"I managed to retrieve what was stolen from your apartment, though I was not able to-" a scream, followed by a slap.

The other rangers froze as the Red Ranger touched his cheek that was hurting.

"YOU PERVERT, GET OUT OF HERE IMMEDIATELY AND NEVER COME BACK AND BOTHER ME AGAIN!"

The Red Ranger opened his mouth to tell her that no, he wasn't a- until he saw a glimpse of what was inside the bag. Panties. _Oh god_. And why were they red? Were they a warning about her violent and bloodthirsty personality? He was sure there would be blood flowing if he didn't leave soon_. _(Personally he preferred white strings. They looked great)

The others already fled the scene. So much for comrades. How could they leave their leader behind?

* * *

"Guys, we need to talk."

Five young men in colourful suits were standing in an abandoned building, the shortest of them crossing his arms displeased.

"Black Ranger, come out, I know you're here"

Out of nowhere, another young man - even shorter than the others - appeared. Contrary to his name, he wore a pink suit.

"Red Ranger, I don't like the colour of my suit, may I have a black suit? So my appearance actually matches my name?"

"Nonsense, you know we can't afford one. Besides, there were no black suits in your size."

"..."

"Black Ranger, where were you? We could have needed your help against that thief!"

"...but I was there the whole time..."

"Anyway, I called you out here for a reason." the Red Ranger continued before anyone else could talk. His cheek still hurt from that killer slap the ogre woman gave him. He should investigate her background later to make sure that there were no mad scientists involved.

"We can't continue like this. It's not working."

"What do you mean, it's not working? 'F course it's working!"

"Obviously, it's not working because a _certain_ _idiot_ can't even remember his line!"

"It's a stupid thing anyway, this entry line shit. Who even needs those? As if there was someone who would actually do that, why don't we just drop it altogether."

"You-"

"The Red Ranger is right~ we haven't even done that transformation thing~ the one where we join together and become one~"

"That's gross! I'm not going to take it up the ass, or put my dick up someone else's ass, let alone a guy's ass! I like boobs!" the Blue Ranger replied, grossed out, and even though they did not exactly word it like him, the other rangers silently agreed.

"I don't think that's how the transformation works though..." but like so often, nobody noticed the Black Ranger talking.

"The transformation aside, our attempts were for the most part unsuccessful. Criminals keep getting away and our reputation has sunk so low that even when our presence is known, most criminals don't even bat an eye."

"So... what do you suggest?"

"We are going to break up."

* * *

**Omake**: "Black Ranger, come out, I know you're here"

Silence.

"...the Black Ranger has been on vacation for a week, did you forget already?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: this is kind of a prologue.. though there are currently no actual chapters planned, only some stupid short scenes.


End file.
